Payback
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: For SpacePotato. Matt, Alfred, Gilbert and Yong Soo all get together to watch a horror flick, but Alfred takes things too far with a prank on his brother. How does Gilbert make him feel better? By getting payback, of course! PruCan


_prize fic for SpacePotato for winning a reviewing contest thingy~ PruCan fluff comfort kind of fic with KimchiBurger sidepairing (or friendship if you want to view it like that)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Payback<em>**

* * *

><p>Alfred plopped on the couch beside his brother, Matthew and his friend Im Yong Soo. Gilbert sat in the chair beside Mattie and hit the play button on the DVD.<p>

"This movie is totally going to rock your socks off!" the American exclaimed. Yong Soo was quick to agree, latching onto Alfred's arm to feign fake fear at the opening with the thunder and lighting flashing.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the cheesy opening and leaned back into the cushions to watch. After such an odd opening, Matthew found the rest of the movie was actually decent … scary even. He'd never been frightened by a movie before, but this one really left him shaken.

His brother, on the other hand, already had a low tolerence for horror and was now clutched tightly around Yong Soo, both teared up and screaming as the killer popped out and attacked his victim.

The Canadian jumped, but held back his laughter as his brother screamed and this caused his Korean friend to scream and both his their faces in each other's necks.

The credits rolled and Matthew stretched his arms. Gilbert was snickering at the display beside Mattie. Alfred was sobbing and screaming about almost peeing himself and Yong Soo was denying this movie being originated in South Korea, but as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Come on, bro!" Alfred smiled, his tears already gone, "There's this chick Bloody Mary I want you to take on with me!" he yanked his brother off the couch.

Of course, the only time Alfred ever paid attention to his brother was when Alfred either wanted something or was planning to try and scare the pants off of him.

"Alfred … I really don't-"

"Nonsense, dude! This will be awesome!"

Gilbert scoffed, "Doubtful!"

Alfred shot him a glare and continued pushing Matthew toward the bathroom. He kicked open the door and shoved his twin inside the bathroom, "Close your eyes and stand here." the American instructed.

Matthew let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. He heard his brother shuffling around the bathroom and the lights were flipped off, "Alright, bro, say it with me! Wait, you know what to do right?"

"Yes, Alfred …" both of them together began to chant the name 'Bloody Mary' three times, until the end. Then he opened his eyes to look into the mirror, but instead of his reflection, like he thought, he came face to face with a pale woman with long tangle black hair and white eyes. Blood dripped from her mouth and she stepped towards Matthew.

He let out a terrified shriek and shoved passed Alfred to rip open the door and run from the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Matt!" he heard his friend Gilbert shout. The Canadian teen threw open his door and tried to find his lucky hockey stick to beat the thing up.

"Alfred did it this time …" he muttered to himself, sounding rather on edge and terrified.

The door opened and he grabbed a physics book, ready to beat the creature into oblivion, but instead a silver haired albino stood in the doorway. He jumped, "Whoa, Birdie …"

Matthew lowered the book and was suddenly embarrassed by the tears that were staining his cheeks. He quickly dropped the book on the floor and rubbed his red face, "I'm sorry Gil … I must seem like such a spaz …"

"What happened in there? Last I saw your brother motioned for that Korean kid to go in there with a small bag … next thing I know you're running for the hills. So not awesome …"

The blonde had no idea what to think. Yong Soo had been in there, too? Was he hurt? What about Alfred?

His heart began to race quickly in fear and he ran to push passed Gilbert to find his brother, but Gilbert held him, "Whoa … Birdie, calm down!" he pulled Matthew to him chest and rubbed his back.

"Where's fire?" the albino teen asked. Matthew trembled, "Alfred … he's … the thing … Bloody Mary …" he mumbled almost incoherently. Gilbert grinned._ So that's it?_ He thought to himself, hugging Mattie closer. This was his chance to let the blonde know how much he meant.

"I won't let Bloody Mary get you~ …" he whispered, lifting Matt's face to his and pressing his lips against the smaller male. Matthew's eyes widened, his mind raced with a thousand different things, none making any sense in his head. He let his eyes fall closed and he gripped Gilbert's shirt, pulling the man closer to him. He forgot all about Bloody Mary, Alfred and Yong Soo. A certain calm came over him and he smiled into the kiss.

When they finally parted, Matthew looked up at those blazing red eyes and bit his lip, tasting Gilbert on his lip still, "W-what was th-that for?"

"My Birdie was freaking out over nothing. It was un-awesome. I needed to calm you down to tell you that kid and your brother are fine. They were pulling a prank on you." Gilbert felt Matthew tense in his arms and glare, those once soft amethyst eyes turned dark.

"I'm going to ki-"

He was cut off by another kiss, "Dude, Mattie … I have a better idea~" he leaned to Matthew's ear and began whispering the plan. An evil smile crossed Matthew's lips and he nodded his head.

Alfred sent Im Yong Soo to the kitchen to make them something to eat while he took a quick shower. He rinsed the suds from his hair and laughed at the look on his brother's face when he darted from the bathroom. It had been purely and utterly priceless.

"Man … I should have taped that … Iggy might not have gotten a kick out of that, but I'm sure some of the others would have laughed~" he laughed again and turned to grab his conditioner, but found a small doll. Her eyes were gouged out and leaking a red liquid that was slowly being washed away with the water. He felt his heart began racing. That definitely had not been there before. He grabbed the faucet and turned the water off.

He bit his lips, freaking out by the way the doll's eye sockets just stared ahead. He reached out of the shower for his towel and grabbed the red, white and blue fabric. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them up on the bridge of his nose and used a small towel to clean the steam from his mirror.

What his eyes were met with shocked him. His brother was behind him, but it wasn't quite Matt. His eyes were black, like the doll's, with the crimson liquid leaking from them like tears. His hair was dripping with the blood as well, his skin a pasty white. Matthew looked to be touched with death, his lips where blue and little dribbles of blood stained the corner of his mouth.

"Alfred," Matthew spoke, his voice deep and scratchy, "she got me … and now …" he smiled, his teeth bloody with his smile evil, "I'm going to get you!"

Alfred let out the most shrill scream he'd even mustered and slammed face first into the bathroom door. He pulled back and twisted the handle only to hit the door in fear again. Matthew touched his shoulder with cold fingers. The older twin finally ripped the door open and ran into the halls, his heart racing.

He was met with Gilbert, stumbling down the hall, covered in rips and tears and blood, "D-dude … h-help me!" he fell forward, revealing the hockey stick embedded in his back.

The teen screamed again and took off down the stairs, bumping into Yong Soo.

"Alfred!" the Korean squeaked, "What's that?" he trembled, pointing to Alfred's shoulder. The American bit his lip and carefully looked at his shoulder where his brother's severed hand stuck to him. He screamed once more, freaking out. He shoved the hand and let it fall to the floor as both Yong Soo and Alfred fled the house.

Matthew leaned against the stairwell and laughed, "You're right, Gil~ that was awesome!"

Gilbert walked up and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's waist and smiled, kissing his cheek, leaving a false blood lip print in its wake.

"Told ya, Birdie~"

"When do you think he's going to catch on that it was a prank?" Matthew asked, turning to wrap his arms around Gilbert's shoulders.

The man grinned mischievously and kissed Matthew on the lips, "Hopefully, not tonight~" Matthew blushed and allowed Gilbert to kiss him deeply. Secretly, he hoped that Alfred wouldn't be back that night, either~.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo ... i had fun with that XD<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
